All Fionna Did
by Mr. Nanook
Summary: Fionna's day is so boring. Can a certain Vampire King help spice things up? Perhaps their adventure will lead to much more as they both discover their feelings for each other that they knew deep down they always had. Rated T for complete nonsense.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, people. After deciding to read a couple of Fiolee fanfics, I immediately got hooked. Now I can't get enough of this shipping! I honestly don't know why I ever hated it to begin with! I mean, it just makes so much sense and these two characters so totally have chemistry together! I don't see how anyone could hate it due to it being so good! Now I see why you guys on here just can't write about anything else, because honestly, what could be better than this? Answer: absolutely nothing! So back off, Fubblegum and shove it, Flinn! Because Fiolee here is going to dominate the world!**

**After reading your completely original stories and managing to ****not**** kill ****myself, I became influenced and decided to write a piece of my own. So sit back and hold on to your pants, because your fangirl squeals will blow them right off! Read on and remember to read it until the end!**

**_Adventure Time_ and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. I own nothing except for the story and any characters I created that may occur.**

* * *

okai soo fiona ande kake wer aant hume ateing bacun puncaks and bma tats hur neme becuz hes a gurl knao sad "o hai gurls im bma becuz wii iz gurls nao"

"kool storie bra" finna saide n eat stak o pankaces

"ey finana" kake sade "u wanna moar bacan pancaks"

"noo tanks kake" shie sad bak "i arm ful"

"hey sexi ladiez" a misterious voise sad

"marshal leeeeeeeeee!" da 2 gurls sguelled ass da sexi umpire king cum inside der hause

"hei ladiz wat iz gong on?" he sad wit hiz supah awesum voize dat maks mee screem wit xcitement. "i wuz jast flyeing arund the land of aaa and thaught id stop bye ande sai hullo becuz i am marshal lee

"OMG YEZZZZZ!" dey squeeeled and den took theyre cloths of "take us, marshal!"

"woa woa woa" he sad "hold youre horsies ladiez i cum hear 2 get finoa onlee becuz she iz hoter dan u" he sad to cak.

"EXCUZE MII?!" she sad wit enger ande cumtept "i iz way hoter den her! i men looke at mi!"

"my bad kake" he sad "letz go out insteed.

"WUT!" da hyomin gurl shooted "marshal how cold yu doo dis? yu sad yu loved mi and dat wee wounld bee mareed end hav 200 babes and stuf!"

"o ya" marshal sad wit imbarasment "i forget dat. okai lets get maried nao"

"butt wait! yuu said da sam thang 2 mii! wat gives marshal!" kake said

"o ya! i forget dat 2 mi bad"

"wat! yu sad sam ding 2 here! wut dat hack mashal!"

"o my o my" marshal thaught to hisself "wat do i do? i luv dem boat butt i tink i luv fiona moar i tink i wil pik her insteak"

"okai i mad up may minde! i pik fiona okai? soree kake butt i tink dat i wound bee batter if i marrie her isteed"

"yu jerkie!" kake replaied "i new yu wuz a jerkie ok fine hav her c if i caer" kake den gaut her jetpak and flu a way 2 da moon neber 2 cum bak

"dank gob shi laft" fiona sad "knao wher wer wii?"

"rite here" marshal sad n dey booth made out "ooo mi likey"

"eye no mi 2" shi sad bak n dey made out 4 haurs

"i luv u marshal lee" she said witout waring cloths

"eye no eye lov u 2 babey" he sad bak 2 her and dey fal 2 slep

sudanly princes bublegumz ende marcaline berst thru da door n sai "hulo doods!"

da sleping coople wak up an c da 2 ladiz hoo r totaly lesbien lovurs becuz of dat 1 epicode wher macaline wuz sanging a song end bublegum wuz all lik "omg marcaline dat 2 distaestful!" end marcaline wuz lik "o yu no lik dat o do u no lik mi!" ande aftur dat epicode shi gout dat shert stolun frum her ande dat dere proooves dat dey luv eech oder! anyway hear dey r

"o hai bonie n marcaline!" dey boat sad "how r u tonite?"

"wii iz dooin gud hao aboot u 2 luvberds dooin?" dey sad wit a simile

"we iz gud hao aboot u sis?"

"o wii iz grate guez wut were geting mareid!"

"OMG NO WAI!" dey sad at dat saem tiem dey coundlnt beieve it! da 2 gurls wer geting maried! hao grate iz dis?!

"YES WAI! da weding is tamarow end yu 2 r invitated!"

"o ya! wii cant waite 2 go! tanks 4 da invide!"

and den fin n flaem princess nock on da door

"hoo is it?" fiona axed

"its mi yur bruther fin" he sad "opin da door pleas!"

"hold on im cumming" she sad n opined da door 2 let dem both in "hullo bruther! hao r u?" dey huged

"i am gud sis wut iz hapening ovur hear?" he axed dem

"wii r all geting maried!" she anounced

"o my glub no wae!" fin sad wit a grin on his faes "dat iz so exciteing!"

"i no!"

"hey can wi get maried wit u guys 2?"

"wut? hell no!" dey all said simotaneasly "u 2 arent eben a reel coupel!"

"wut doo u meen? we iz a coupel on da show!"

"dat dont counte! we r da onlee reel coupels on hear! nao git lost!" she dimanded

"i hait yu guise!" fin cryed "common FP were goin home!" n dey both left

"woo aboat tiem dey leeve!" dey all cheared as da laem coupel left da houze "nao letz git maried!"

"okai den! but fist wee kneed a preest" marshal sad

"o ya"

"eye wil b da preest!" a senister voise sad

"hoo iz dat?!" marcaline sad

"its me! da ice quean!"

"ice quean!" fiona sad "wut r u doin hear?!"

"o, i wuz just hear 2 sea marshal becuz wii haev a historie togather"

"but waite, isnt that onlee bitwin marcaline an simon?"

"uh, no! its us 2 becuz everythang dat hapins theyre hapens hear! dont yu no anyting? sily tomboi!"

"o ok boi doo i fell dum" fiona sad

"its ok so who wants to git maried?"

"wii do!" marcaline and bublegum sad

"and wi do 2!" fiona and marshal lee sad

"well den lets do it! evurbody line up!" ice quean duclared and awe da peepholes pared up

"fiona do u taek mashal lee 2 bee youre husbend? 2 haev ande cherash til deeth do u paerte?" ice quean sad

"i doo!" shi replaed

"an doo yu"

"yes i doo 2!" mashal lee sad aswell

"coo nao do u princest bublegum taek marcaline da vempire quean 2 b yur wief?"

"i humbaly except dis mariage"

"ok cool an doo u marcaline da umpire quean take princest bublegums 2 be youre lawlfuly weded wief?"

"toadally!" marcaline sad an bonie simile

"niece so buy da powur bested in mi i nao prenounce u husbund n wief an wief an wief! yu mai kiss da briede!" ice quean sad ande dey all kiss and maek babys

"boi it iz awsome to bee in luv wit vampiers, huh?" fiona axed bublegum

"o ya it is graet! it maeks so much cents wen yu tink aboat it!"

"tell mi aboat it! im nao maried 2 da lokul badass! isnt dat awsum?" fiona braged

"o ya? well im maried 2 da sexi vampier ladie!" bublegum replaied bak

"yea dat is good to"

"hawnestly hao cold anyune naut liek us? i meen wii haev such graet cemistrie!" macaline braught up

"i no rite? we maek soo much cents!" marshal aded 2 da convursaton

"yup wii r da tru powur coupels!" fiona sad and it wuz tru dey wer the tru powur coupels

aftur da weding dey lieved hapily evur apter and had many babys and went on many adventurs and wentt on 2 becum da best ship evur becuz dey r da best!

**DA END**

* * *

_**APRIL FOOLS!  
-Mr. Nanook**_


End file.
